


That One Time at Comic-Con

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Jensen, Jared, and Misha attend a convention in costumes. Mayhem ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful art by mlle-gabrielle on Deviantart! http://redqueenswrath.deviantart.com/art/Wardrobe-Malfunction-600961479

People were staring. The number of whiplash inducing double takes they were getting was absolutely hysterical. Misha had made a crack about turning it into a drinking game, but that was vetoed because nobody wanted to end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. The last Jensen saw of his laughing costar was as Misha pulled his Storm Trooper helmet on and set off, intent on wreaking havoc with his squirt gun blaster. Jensen chuckled softly at his antics and scanned the crowded convention hall for his other costar. Finding the sasquatch in the seething crowd was a little harder than he expected, but a loud shriek from a young woman dressed as the Black Canary drew his attention.

 

Shrugging his shoulders to settle the prop katanas on his back, Jensen made his way through the swarms of geeks and nerds of all descriptions.  _ “There he is!”  _ He thought. Jared had taken cover behind a pillar and was desperately trying to sort out his costume...or lack thereof. The mountain of a man was bare from the hips up, save for a metallic replica of the Winter Soldier’s arm. He was clutching at his pants, trying to keep from exposing himself while he fumbled with the broken zipper. 

 

Jensen whistled softly and Jared’s head snapped up in consternation, which was quickly replaced by desperate relief as his best friend stepped closer.

 

“Just so you know, I'm touching myself tonight.” The shorter man quipped, earning a bitchface that was more in keeping with Sam than Jared.

 

“Jensen, quit being a dick and help me. My zipper broke!” Jensen huffed a laugh and dug into one of the many ammo pouches belted around his waist.

 

“I  _ told  _ you that you should have gone for the full costume, but  _ nooo,  _ you just  _ had _ to go shirtless. This is your fault, you know that?” He teased as he fished out a safety pin.

 

“Listen, asshole. Not all of us want to go the adult onsie route.” Jared growled. Jensen stuck his tongue out before pressing entirely too close to his costar and hooking his fingers into the far too loose fabric. Green eyes turned dark as he copped a feel under the premise of pulling the failed zipper closed.

 

“Jen, quit it! Someone might see!” Jared hissed.

 

“Let them see. You’re  _ mine,  _ Jared. And I don't give a damn who knows.” Jared met Jensen’s eyes and a blush stained his cheeks at the unbridled desire he found there. He grinned and glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. Jensen stroked him through the flimsy fabric, smirking when the flesh under his fingers hardened.

 

“It’s time we turned in, dontcha think?” Jensen growled in his ear, lipping at Jared’s throat. The taller man groaned softly.

  
“Lead the way, Mr. Pool.”


End file.
